You and Chica - A Toy Chica x Reader Story
by MikeShmidt63
Summary: This is a short fanfic I made in my free time.


Ever since you went to the grand reopening party of Freddy Fazbear's pizza, you've always had a crush on the redesigned Chica. You didn't know what it was about her, the panties, the legs, the thighs, whatever it wasyou were always turned on by it. Then one day, you decided to make your move.

You decided to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. You walked out of your house, got in your car, and drove. After ten minutes of driving, you finally got there. You pulled your car into the parking spot nearest to the building. You walked through the door. When you step inside, Chica catches your eye, she is on stage with the rest of the group. You slowly walk towards the show stage. You make eye contact. "Hi," you say. "Hello," she says in her cute animatronic voice. You could tell that she remembered you.

You couldn't take it anymore. You wanted to do her so bad. You had the hardest erection of your lifetime. You grabbed her hand when no one was looking. You walked her to the family bathroom, where both genders were allowed. It was a one person restroom, "Thank God" You say.

When you got into the bathroom, you could tell that she knew what you wanted to do. She took off your pants, exposing your erect penis. She said "Oo!" in her voice that you love so much. You took her panties off for her, Exposing her wiring and programming. You stuck your dick in between two of her wires, and slid it in and out. She's enjoying it. You keep going even though with each thrust, you feel a slight shock. Finally, the orgasm is coming. You feel the sensation of pain and pleasure rush through your body. "Oh." "Oh!" you hear her say. You're both loving it. You cum on her cold mechanical vagina. She giggles with pleasure. You take your penis out. "Done already?" she says.

"Not quite." you say. She knows exactly what you want again. She bends down and opens her mouth. "Aw yeah." you say, putting it into her mouth. She sucks it, it feels amazing, no pain this time. It seems as if she sucks it harder every second. Your penis slides in and out of her throat faster and faster. Another orgasm is coming up, you can feel it. "Yeah." you say as you cum into her mouth. Finally, after what felt like two hours of hardcore fucking and sucking, you were both done.

You did it, you did her. "That was amazing." you say. "Yes... *breathing* it was." she says. "Oh no!" you exclaim. "What's wrong?" she says. "We have to clean this mess up before someone finds out about it." You say. "Oh shit!" she says. You hustle to pull your pants up, put her panties back on, and clean up the whole mess with some toilet paper. "Done." You said.

You both walk out of the bathroom. She gets back up on stage, resuming where she left off. "What's the big deal here?!" you hear a voice say. It's the restaurant's manager. "Uh, nothing sir!" you say worriedly. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He says. "Get out of my place and NEVER come back!" You walk out of the door, sad that you'll never see her again.

You go home, depressed. At around 9:00 pm, you hear a knock at the door. You say, "Who is it?" and you hear a response. "It's me." You hear a cute voice say. You open the door. it's Chica.

"Chica? What are you doing here?" you say, surprised. "I can still come see you after closing time. They let us roam freely around the building at night, so I figured I would just leave and come to see you again." She said. And so every night, she would come see you, so you two could relive that day.

Two weeks after your first intercourse with Chica, the restaurant closed down. You were heartbroken by the fact that you would never see her again, but, the night that it was closed down, you heard a knock at the door again. You opened it.

"Chica?! I thought the restaurant closed down." You said, shocked. "Yes, that's true but, they decided to let you have me since you like me so much." "Cool." you say. "But I just wish that the rest of our band wasn't destroyed, I loved them like family, you know?." She says with sadness in her eyes. "Yes, I understand." You agree. "Will you help me relieve some stress?" She asks. "How?" I question. "Do me again." She says. "Okay." You say with a smirk on your face.


End file.
